Disney World
From the Creators of Avengers: Endgame, Disney World is the new film based on these characters from Disney, PIXAR, Marvel, Lucasfilm and 20th Century Fox. The film would be released on February 13th through February 20th 2020. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie/Professor Philip Brainard * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse/Huey, Dewey and Louie * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Cam Clarke as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord * John Boyega as Finn * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones and Han Solo * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Flit/Bullseye/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Zurg (Space Ranger Spin) * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog/Grumpy/Dale * James Woods as Hades * Jim Cummings as Scar/Peg-Leg Pete/Pooh/Tigger * Linda Gary as Maleficent/Opening Announcer * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg/Hopper/Crush * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Richard White as Gaston * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbosa * Jeff Bridges as CLU/Kevin Flynn * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Walt Disney as The Narrator * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto/Sleepy * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Elissa Knight as EVE * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson * Edward Asner as Carl Fredericksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug and Chick Hicks * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Jason Marin as Flounder * Jess Harnell as Marlin * Jennifer Hale as Dory and Cinderella * Alexander Gould as Nemo and Bambi * Peter Behn as Thumper * Nicholas Bird as Squirt the Turtle * James Avery as Brer Rabbit * Scott Martin Gershin as Flubber * Eric Idle as Dr. Nigel Channing * Dave Goelz as Figment * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man * Chris Evans as Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow * Mark Ruffalo as Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther * Brie Larson as Captain Marvel * Dave Bautista as Drax * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Kat Cressida as Jessie * Joan Cusack as Abby Mallard * Kelly MacDonald as Merida * Alli'i Carvalho as Moana * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Paige O'Harra as Belle * Robby Benson as Prince Adam * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * B.D. Wong as Li Shang * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Andre Sogliuzzo as Doc Dwarf * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming and Prince Eric * Harry Stockwell as The Prince * Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus/Dopey * Amy Adams as Giselle * James Marsden as Prince Edward * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Moria Kelly as Nala * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Zoe Saldana as Neytiri/Gamora * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * John Travolta as Bolt * Lou Romano as Linguini * Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou * Catherine O'Harra as Sally Skellington * Daveigh Chase as Lilo * Frank Oz as Yoda * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli * Kath Soucie as Wendy Darling * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta * Cheech Marin as Chilli * French Stewart as Termite-ator * Tom Kenny as Dung Beetle Brothers * Jason Alexander as Weevil Kneevil * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Eddie Carroll as Jimmy Cricket * John Kassir as Meeko * Chris Edgerly as Timothy Q. Mouse * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm/P.T. Flea/Mack/Yeti (Monsters, Inc.) * Joe Ranft as Heimlich * Blake Clark as Slinky * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Phil LaMarr as Wheezy * Tony Hale as Forky * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Jeff Bennett as Piglet/Geppetto/Pip/Bashful * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Max Burkholder as Roo * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Daniel Hanson/Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Brad Bird as Edna Mode * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * Richard Kind as Sergeant C4703PK2704-90210 * Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 * Stephen Stanton as Stinky Pete/Happy * Ciarian Hinds as The Troll King * Barry Humphries as Bruce the Shark * Ian Holm as Skinner * Bill Nighy as Davy Jones * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Dee Bradley Baker as Boba Fett * James Cagney as Tom Powers * John Wayne and Clint Eastwood as the Cowboys * Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley * Liza Minndelli as Dorothy * Bert Lahr as The Cowardly Lion * Courtenay Taylor as The Wicked Witch of the West * Singer Midgets as the Munchkins * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe * Steven Tyler, Tom Hamilton, Joe Perry, Joey Kramer and Brad Whitford as Aerosmith * Jean Shepherd as John * B.J. Ward as Sarah * Debi Derryberry as Patrica * Peter Nelson as Young James * Paul Osterhout as Teenage James * Rex Allen as Grandfather * Mary Cervantes as Grandmother * Janet Valdo as Grandmother (Act 4) * Mel Blanc as Uncle Orville/Parrot * Clarence Nash as Robins * Noel Blanc as Radio Personalities * Fred Tatasciore as Yeti * Bill Nye the Science Guy as Himself * Wallace Langham as Dr. Seeker * David Danipour as Dr. Stevens * Alison Blanchard as Dr. Odgen * Paul Frees as Haunted Mansion Narrator * Mark Silverman as Rod Serling * Robert Osborne as The Host of Turner Classic Movies * Virginia Brown Faire as Tinkerbell Friends and Family * Noah Haus * Natalie Smith * Lisa Brunelli * Nick Brunelli * Heidi Haus * Gary Haus * Mollie Haus Hotel * Disney's Port Orleans French Quarter Theme Parks * Magic Kingdom * Epcot * Hollywood Studios * Animal Kingdom Destination * Disney Springs Attractions * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin * Stitch's Great Escape * Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid * Peter Pan's Flight * Mickey's Philharmagic * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Haunted Mansion * Splash Mountain * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Pirates of the Caribbean * Epcot Spaceship Earth * Journey into Imagination with Figment * Soarin' Around the World * The Seas with Nemo and Friends * SeaBase * Guardians of the Galaxy * TRON Track * Disney and PIXAR Short Film Festival * ImageWorks The "What It" Labs * Frozen Ever After * Remy's Ratatouille Adventure * The Great Movie Ride * Toy Story Mania * Slinky Dog Dash * Drawn to Animation * Star Wars Launch Bay * Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith * Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run * Wat Disney Presents * It's Tough to be a Bug! * Avatar: Flight of Passage * Expedition Everest * DINOSAUR * Navi River Journey * The VOID: Step Beyond Reality Entertainment * Let the Magic Begin * Move It! Shake It! Mousekedance It! * Happily Ever After * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth * Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Live! * Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular * Celebrate with The Incredibles * Fantasmic * Wonderful World of Animation * Festival of The Lion King Character Expreiences * Meet Chicken Little and Abby Mallard at Main Street USA * Meet an Out of this World Friend in Tomorrowland * Meet Ariel at Her Grotto * Meet Characters from Aladdin in Adventure Land * Meet Gaston near his Tavern * Meet Peter Pan in Fantasy Land * Meet Merida at Fairytale Garden * Meet Woody and Jessie in Frontierland * Disney Princesses at Walt Disney World Resort * Meet Disney Pals at the Epcot Character Spot * Meet Anna and Elsa at Royal Sommerhus * Jack Skellington and Sally's Debut at Epcot * Meet Baymax at Hiro's Workshop * Meet Belle in France * Meet Mary Poppins in London * Meet Joy and Sadness at Headquarters * Meet Mulan in China * Meet Princess Jasmine in Morocco * Meet Ralph and Vanellope inside ImageWorks at Epcot * Meet Snow White in Germany * Meet Mike and Sulley at Walt Disney Presents * Meet The Toys in Toy Story Land * Mickey and Minnie Starring in Red Carpet Dreams * Star Wars Launch Bay: Meet Chewbacca * Flik and Princess Atta at Discovery Island * Meet Favorite Disney Pals at Adventurers Outpost * Meet Pocahontas on Discovery Island Trails * Meet Russell and Dug at Discovery Island Dining * Be Our Guest Restaurant * The Diamond Horseshoe * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Electric Umbrella * Sci-Fi Dine in Theater * 50's Prime Time Cafe * Market * Yak and Yeti * Planet Hollywood Shopping * Emporium * Fantasy Faire * Mickey's Star Traders * Tommorowland Light & Power Co. * ImageWorks * Mouse Gear * Gateway Gifts * Rock Around the Shop * Launch Bay Cargo * Tatooine Traders * Tower Hotel Gifts * Savi's Workshop * Discovering Trading Company * World of Disney * LEGO * The Store at Planet Hollywood * Once Upon a Toy * D-Tech on Demand * Art of Disney * Disney's Days of Christmas 4 Acts in Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Act 1 - 1900s * Act 2 - 1920s * Act 3 - 1940s * Act 4 - 21st Century Countries and States in Soarin' Around the World * Matterhorn in Switzerland * Isfjord, Greenland * Sydney, Australia * Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria, Germany * Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania * The Great Wall of China in China * The Great Pyramids of Egypt * Taj Mahal in Uttar Pradesh, India * West and East Mitten Buttes in Monument Valley, Arizona, United States * Lau Islands, Fiji * Iguazu Falls, Argentina * Eiffel Tower in Paris, France * Epcot, Florida, United States Disney Animated Films * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio * Fantasia * Dumbo * Bambi * Cinderella * Peter Pan * Lady and the Tramp * Sleeping Beauty * 101 Dalmations * Mary Poppins * The Jungle Book * Winnie the Pooh * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Little Mermaid * Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Lion King * Pocahontas * Toy Story * Mulan * A Bug's Life * Toy Story 2 * Fantasia 2000 * Dinosaur * Monsters, Inc. * Lilo and Stitch * Finding Nemo * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * The Incredibles * Chicken Little * Cars * Ratatouille * Meet the Robinsons * Enchanted * WALL-E * Bolt * Up * The Princess and the Frog * Tangled * Brave * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Inside Out * Zootopia * Moana * Cars 3 * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 Disney Live-Action Films * Star Wars * Raiders of the Lost Ark * TRON * Flubber * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Avatar * TRON: Legacy * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Star Wars: The Force Awakens Roger Rabbit Shorts * Tummy Trouble * Roller Coaster Rabbit * Trail Mix-Up Disney and PIXAR Short Films * Steamboat Willie * Andre and Wally B * Luxo, Jr. * Get a Horse! * Boat Builders * Brave Little Taylor * Red's Dream * Tin Toy * Knick Knack * For the Birds * Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car * Jack-Jack Attack * Mater and the Ghostlight * Your Friend the Rat * BURN-E * Partly Cloudy * Dug's Special Mission * Auntie Edna Toy Story Treats * Hobbies * Dreams * Space Rangers * Games * Night Time * Thrill Ride * TV Time * Fast Food * Alien Encounter * Go Fish * Mrs. Nesbitt Monsters, Inc. TV Treats * Happy Thanksgiving * Happy Holidays * Baseball * The Big Game * Monday Night Football Genie's Impressions * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Senor Vence * Ed Sulivan * Groucho Marx * Cab Calloway * William F. Buckley Jr. * Peter Lorre * Robert De Niro * Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie * Pinocchio * Arsenio Hall * Jerry Lewis * Rodney Dangerfield * Jack Nicholson * One Man Band * Jafar * Robin Williams * Adrian Cronauer Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Bruce Broughton, Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer, Randy Newman, Michael Giacchino, Thomas Newman, Danny Elfman, Patrick Doyle, Jerry Goldsmith, James Newton Howard, Steven James Taylor, Klaus Badelt, Henry Jackman, Christophe Beck, Tyler Bates, John Debney, John Williams, James Horner, Simon Franglen, John Powell, Wendy Carlos, Daft Punk, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Mark McKenzie, Herbert Stothart, Mark Mancina and Alan Silvestri Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Executive Producers John Lasseter and Steven Spielberg Animation Director Chris Sanders Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Associate Producer Steve Starkey Director of Animation Richard Williams Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg, Tony Fucile, Bud Luckey and Tom Bancroft Songs by Howard Ashman, Elton John and Tim Rice Costume Designer Louise Frogley Based on Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby Sound Designers Tom Myers and Ben Burtt "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Dance of the Hours" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Pomp and Circumstance" Conducted by James Levine Songs "The Second Star to the Right" Performed by The Jud Conion Chorus and The Mellomen "Beauty and the Beast" Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson "Hello Mother, Hello Father" Performed by Allan Sherman "Behind the Clouds" Performed by Brad Paisley "Find Yourself" Performed by Brad Paisley "Friend Like Me" Performed by Robin Williams (feat. Bret Iwan) "Hey Mickey" Performed by Bret Iwan, Russi Taylor and Robin Williams (feat. Dick Van Dyke) "Put on your Sunday Clothes" Performed by Barbra Streisand and Michael Crawford "It only takes a Moment" Performed by Michael Crawford "One Little Spark" Performed by Eric Idle and Dave Goelz "Chim Chim Cheree" Performed by Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke "Step in Time" Performed by Dick Van Dyke "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead" Performed by the Munchkins "We welcome you to Munchkin Land" Performed by the Munchkins "You're off to see the Wizard" Performed by the Munchkins "Walk This Way" Performed by Aerosmith "Be Our Guest" Performed by Jerry Orbach "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson "I just can't wait to be King" Performed by Jason Weaver "You Can Fly" Performed by The Judge Conion Chorus and The Mellomen "A Whole New World" Performed by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" Performed by Jean Shepard "Derezzed" Performed by Daft Punk "Lightning McQueen: The Untold Story that ain't been Told" Performed by Larry the Cable Guy "Let it Go" Performed by Idina Menzel "Real Gone" Performed Sheryl Crow "Life is a Highway" Performed by Rascal Flatts "Don't think I don't think about It" Performed by Darius Rucker "Great Balls of Fire" Performed by Jerry Lee Lewis "Come and get your Love" Performed by Redbone "You've got a Friend in Me" Performed by Robert Goulet "Route 66" Performed by John Mayer "Little Wonders" Performed by Rob Thomas "You Might Think" Performed by Weezer "It's Tough to be a Bug" Performed by The Bug Chorus "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson "Under the Sea" Performed by Samuel E. Wright "Hakuna Matata" Performed by Jason Weaver, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella and Joseph Williams "Winnie the Pooh" Performed by Walt Disney Chorus "Road Trip" Performed by Fred Mollin and the Blue Sea Band "Turtle Rock" Performed by Tim Buppert, Fred Mollin and the Blue Sea Band "Hail the Conquering Hero" Performed by Robin Williams "All I Know Performed by Five for Fighting "Disney Villains Melody" Performed by Jonathan Freeman, Jim Cummings, Pat Carroll, Ken Page, Corey Burton, Donna Murphy, Richard White, Jeremy Irons and Keith David "One Jump Ahead" Performed by Brad Kane "L'Opera" Performed by Modern Major General "Sweet Wings of Love" Performed by Rob Paulsen "Never Knew I Needed" Performed by Ne-Yo "A Whole New World" Performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle Trivia This Movie is Dedicated to the Memory of Walt Disney, Joe Ranft, Bud Luckey, Don Rickles, Carrie Fisher, Peter Mayhew, Bob Hoskins, Stan Lee and Robin Williams. In Journey into Imagination with Figment, Professor Philip Brainard and Flubber makes a Cameo on the Poster. In Star Wars: The Adventure Continues, WALL-E makes a Cameo during the ride. In the film, Yen Sid opens up the portals to summon the Disney Heroes, and Mickey Mouse had become into Sorcerer Mickey and the Heroes were united to defeat Jafar and the Disney Villains. In the End of the film, Sorcerer Mickey makes a Final Wish to free Genie. In Soarin' Around the World, Tinkerbell makes a Cameo in Epcot, Florida. See Also Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., LEGO Dimensions, Avengers: Endgame, Heroes from Hollywood and NY, Jonah and Gru, Spider-Man vs Venom